Knolls
by Silversun XD
Summary: Alright, in all honesty, I do not believe the Trolls escaped from Bergan Town without at least creating some kind of security when moving on to a new settlement. So here is my theory of how they kept themselves safe for all of 20 years out in the forest: The secret knights in bright colors - The Knolls!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, everyone knows about why the Trolls escaped from the Bergans, right? The Trolls didn't want to live for generations in fear of every Trollstice feast with _them_ as the great dinner. What the Bergans and most Trolls don't know is that a secret special group of Trolls were chosen by King Peppy. They were the protectors. They scout and forage. They built and hunt. They anticipate and plan. They are the knights in bright colors. They are the Knolls.

They were chosen to be the Knolls based on their survival, bravery, wit, and camouflage. They were the brave ones who sneaked through Bergan Town to gather information. They were the ones to help King Peppy plan out the tunnels and scout out for the perfect area to rebuild their civilization.

Twenty years later in their established village, the daughter of the Knolls Guild Master, Basil, sat camouflaged, watching the pod that Princess Poppy was in, reading history to the younger generation of Trolls. While she is the Princess' bodyguard, she didn't exactly need to be on duty right now. Her father had set up temporary guard switch; she is just avoiding him and his succession talk. Glancing down at her fidgeting forest green fingers, she breathed in deep and stilled them. Perking up to awareness again when she heard the princess singing, she watched and moved silently with her green hair.

Irritation flared when she heard the princess sing out that she was still going to throw _the_ party and starting showering _everyone_ an invitation. Basil had a meeting with the royal family with her father and second hand about the planning of Princess Poppy's party just yesterday about this. They had agreed to down size the party because the Bergan threat larking in the forest. The scouts had confirmed this with photos as proof! Apparently, Princess Poppy didn't agree to this and went out on her own to arrange the party. How can they have the biggest, loudest, and craziest party of all time when the festivities are going to alert the Bergan searching for us just 50 clicks away! It was like saying, "HELLO! THE TROLLS ARE HERE READY FOR THE PICKING. COME AND ENJOY A TASTY MEAL!"

She needed to stop this.

After checking that her outfit was civilian enough, she swung down behind the Snack Pack silently. Basil cleared her throat loudly before the Princess could hand out her handmade invitation to Branch. The group instantly fell silent and separated for her to see the princess flinch. Marching right up to the slowly turning princess, she stared at her charge even when they were the same age. The princess fidgeted and glanced everywhere except at her. Branch gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Finally! Someone else who has some sense around here, you guys really need to listen to her! She knows what she is doing."

Basil spared him a glance and a smile before returning her gaze to the nervous Princess Poppy. Basil sighed and gave the princess a disappointed look. Everyone knew that look. The Snack Pack shuffled awkwardly. They were accustomed to the two's arguing, but it didn't make it any better each time. Branch just looked satisfied. Basil and Branch had a particular relationship. My rumors were that they were together-together or best of friends. No one knew for sure about it, and it drove the princess nuts. Basil was her bodyguard and yet she hadn't made much of a connection to her. Why did Basil have a good relationship with Branch? Why couldn't _they_ be friends?

Before the princess could say anything, Basil cut her off gently.

"Your highness, you know why we can't have a party that big. I can understand inviting your friends, a couple of neighbors and family, but why did you this? The entire community? It's a risk to our safety and your father's and yours, Princess Poppy."

Princess Poppy just looked down before rising up again with a smile and moved around the stiff Basil over to Branch. The princess smiled brightly as she presented her invitation to the gray Troll.

"Everyone deserves to find happiness. What better way to do that than a party?! Just don't understand why you are so against it."

Princess Poppy twisted her upper body to stare curiously at Basil's unimpressed look. They had this particular argument before many times. Basil's rolling eyes meant they were to continue this later as she stepped up beside Branch. Branch didn't look as impressed as Basil did when the glitter settled on his face.

"What do you say Branch? Are you coming tonight?"

Seeing Branch's usual frown turn into a slight smile, Basil was quick to pick up the invitation from the princess before it could meet its end under Branch's foot. Folding it back properly, Basil frowned at Branch for his intended thought towards the invitation, but Branch was too busy explaining his hypothesis on how said party would end. Then Creek came flouting down with help from his pet electrobug, Nemasti. The princess' favored troll. Basil scowled at this Troll. She never understood why the princess liked him.

"Whoa, whoa easy Branch, easy! Okay, first of all, mate, thanks for sharing your unique perspective, _again_."

Basil glanced sharply at the other two troll lads for laughing. Creek was too close to Branch for her liking.

"But, just for now, why don't you try some positivity, eh? A little positivity might go with that vest."

Branch didn't really like Creek near as much as Basil did, but it was as much of a dislike as hers was. He just didn't like him.

"Okay, fine, I'm _positive_ you all are going to get eaten."

Basil sighed as Branch's smile but stayed back. Branch could take care of himself. Suddenly everyone who had a hug-time flower bracelet went off. Suddenly, Branch and Basil were uncomfortably squished into a group hug. Basil struggled to get away from Creek as he hugged both her and the princess to him. She was able to pop out of the group. Soon after, Branch did too, with much less grace. Basil brushed herself off and swung off towards the Knolls' headquarters as Branch marched away on foot with his firewood. She needed to inform the guild to double or triple the watch tonight.

After getting her hearing back from her father's succession and no running off talks, she had doubled the security for the clueless Troll citizens. She even sent a few Knolls undercover to the party so the glitter and volume doesn't get overly bearing or loud. She was actually crawling on a branch high up in the tree disguised as a hairy caterpillar to check on things when she saw her friend walking away from the view of the party carrying more firewood. Biting her lip before sighing, she signed to the large butterfly perched not too far from her that she was taking the rest of the night off. After getting a response she was looking for, she smiled and left to her pod to gather some stuff.

With a basket in hand, she scurried over to Branch's secret entrance to his survival bunker. Knocking the code, I slipped in, making sure that the door behind her was locked and secure. She walked through the tunnels filled with supplies, tools, and traps until she came upon the informant center. Just as she thought, Basil saw Branch sitting alone at his table in front of his listening tubes in deep thought. She knocked on the earthen wall to get his attention. When Branch finally snapped out of his daze, he stiffened before seeing it was Basil. She smiled sadly.

"I see you still like to sit there all by your lonesome. May I join you?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, take a seat. What brings you here?"

Basil approached the table to set down her basket and straighten her dark blue dress before sitting down. She wanted to look nice since this was Freedom Day. She uncovered the blanket from her basket to show a quality juice bottle, a couple of tasty snacks she baked earlier that day, and Branch's invitation from the princess.

"Well, I thought that since today is Freedom Day, I thought we could indulge for a bit. Also, since I know how you like to uh, keep the princess' invitations, I thought I should give this back. Happy Freedom Day!"

She smiled as he showed a slight curve to his lips too. She cleared her throat and chuckled awkwardly. This wasn't exactly her kind of thing.

"Now, don't get too use to this! This will probably be a rare occurrence."

"Okay, thank you Basil."

He laughed softly, and she turned away, embarrassed. He moved to stash his invitation with the others and grabbed two cups before returning with a really small genuine smile. Over the next hour they talked comfortably, eating the sweet snacks she baked, and drank the juice she prepared. Then the knocking began. We paused for a moment to see if it would continue. It did a moment later along with the princess' voice calling for Branch incessantly. Basil stayed where she was, sipping her juice discontent, as Branch went to check on things.

Next thing she knew, she was being pulled along with the princess to a certain spot. Princess Poppy and Basil sat in that one spot dumbfounded, watching as Branch prepared every kind of trap and lock there was. Basil glanced at Princess Poppy, then to Branch. The only thing that could ever get Branch this stirred would be a Bergan attack. Basil rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration as the princess tried to tell Branch something only to be shushed every time. Eventually, Basil started to rub her temples from the oncoming headache that was Princess Poppy.

Basil knew she should have forcibly canceled the party, but she was too soft on the princess, _again_.


	2. Chapter 2

Basil sat between the princess and her friend, unimpressed as Princess Poppy recounted what the invading Bergan did: basically kidnapping the Snack Pack plus Creek. While very concerning that the Bergan was able to capture eight Trolls, Basil did catch the uncaring dismissal eye roll Branch displayed when Creek was mentioned. If anything Basil was furious as well as concerned and worried. Sure, it has been two decades since any of them had to deal with a Bergan, but to allow eight Trolls to be gone was both impressive and disappointing. Impressive: that not more citizens were taken and disappointing: that citizens were taken at all! The Knolls should be better than this!

As Basil brooded in angry and calculative silence, pondering a newer and harsher training as well as which Knolls to take with her to save the missing Trolls, she jerked back to attention in stunned silence this time. Again, it was because of Princess Poppy.

"Whoa whoa whoa, _whoa_ your Majesty, you must not go after them! While I think it is admirable of you to go save them and wise you actually asked for help before going, but you must consider your position! You are the heir to King Peppy's kingdom and his only child! I cannot allow you to risk your life."

"I know Basil, but this is my fault! I through the party _you_ told me was unwise to do so, and now our friends are in danger. I _need_ to save them, and I understand now what it was that you were trying to warn me about, so I want to make up for it. Will you come with me?"

Basil wrestled with herself and both Trolls could see it on her scrunched face and clenched fists. She inhaled deeply and gusted out a sigh in defeat. She might as well since the princess would probably go with or without consent or her bodyguard(s). Basil nodded.

"But, on the condition that you listen to and consider my advice as well as not leaving me behind without my consent."

The princess whopped in excitement and turned towards the cross armed Branch, expecting him to go along for the ride so they could get on the road quickly. Branch answer was quicker as soon as he noticed her expression turned to him.

"What! No!"

"Branch! You can't say no! They're your friends," exclaimed the princess in disappointment and distress. Branch didn't have the same thought. On that thought, they weren't really Basil's friends either, and he knew that too.

"Ah, ah, ah, they're _your_ friends. Unlike Basil, I'm staying right here in my bunker where it's safe."

"Oh that's great! You're the one _guy_ I know who knows more about Bergans than any of us, when we finally need you, you just want to hide here forever?!"

Basil felt a little insulted at the Princess' snub at the Knolls. While she wouldn't deny that Branch has a bit of an obsessive knowledge of Bergans that does not mean that the Knolls were not informed either, the princess knows how many Knolls that has more experience than Branch does. And plenty of them are guys!

Rolling her eyes at her princess, Basil cleared her throat to get both of their attention. Once in possession of their attention, Basil began her plan.

"Your highness, by your leave, I shall get ready and inform the rest of the Trolls, Knolls, and your father of our situation. Will you need anything before I go?"

"No, thank you. You have been a great help already. Go and get ready."

She smiled at me while I just curtsied. Turning to Branch, I laid a hand on his shoulder. Branch visibly relaxed, and placed his hand on my outstretched shoulder too. I smiled while I gave his should a small squeeze. Letting go, I gave him a nod. He nodded back, and I started to pick my way through the traps he had laid out earlier.

Basil made a stop by the Knolls guild to send a close acquaintance to guard over Princess Poppy, and also to inform her Father of the Princess' status in leaving. Basil also assured the stressed Guild Master that she was going along with a few others as well to make sure the Princess stayed safe. She caught glimpses of her Father rub his face in frustration and resignation as she filled out her report and signed any papers she needed. The guild was in a flurry of activity that has not seen in 20 years getting everything ready for the next Migration or any other course of action made by the King. Her Father was basically drowning in paperwork. He nodded, and she left respectfully to send some messages to the few chosen Knolls coming with her.

Then she stopped by the Royal Pod to inform the King of Princess Poppy's plans on the rescue mission. King Peppy was admittedly getting older by the year, as was shown in his wild main of gray streaked dull pink hair. King Peppy looked at the kneeling Basil as she reported her discussion with his daughter. He knew that she had the weight of being the guild's successor on her shoulders. It was a weight he assumed to be probably heavier than Poppy's since the Bergan attacked. King Peppy sighed and dismissed her to go get ready for the journey. He still needed to pack and help his citizens with the move. Not long after Basil left he received a message from another Knoll to settle in Branch's Survival Bunker on request of Princess Poppy. King Peppy's heart was filled with pride for his little girl.

Back with Basil, she was in her home getting ready for the journey. She didn't really live in a pod like the rest of the Trolls. She lived in a natural nook inside of a tree. She had changed out of her dress and into her usually two piece attire. She was packing a large backpack with necessities for both her and the Princess. She knew the Princess wouldn't bother with packing and just jump head right into journey. Done packing the last morsel of travel rations, Basil hitched the bag higher on her shoulders. Now, she needed to meet up with the two other Knolls and Princess Poppy.

Time to go face the music.


	3. Chapter 3

Basil could not take this! Well, she can but just doesn't want to anymore. Basil rubbed her face a couple more times with her hands while the Princess consults her scrapbook of the possibility of what's going to happen. Not only did Princess Poppy dismiss the extra guards that Basil assigned for this mission, Basil learned from said guards that Princess Poppy swiped Branch's Survival Bunker right under his feet. Intrusion and defiance is every sense of the words!

Currently, almost every citizen was inside. The few who were still outside were either procrastinating or shell shocked that their friends and/or family were in a secret guild protecting them all this time without them knowing. Basil glanced at the few stragglers. The Knolls she had assigned and the Princess dismissed were walking around and comforting the shocked Trolls enough for them to _move_ and still be shocked. Basil glanced back to where the Princess should be but to see that she was left behind. Basil rolled her eyes and hitched up her backpack again in annoyance.

"Of Course"

Through the course of the day, Basil had to make sure the Princess stayed alive. From tip toeing away from the vision of the food chain to wrangling up creatures that managed to eat the Troll Princess, the Princess was even swallowed by the camouflaged giant! Not to mention, the princess was too caught up in her song to really acknowledge Basil's attempts of taking care of her: from giving a canteen of water in the heat or a sweater and blanket during the cold. They were just out of Season's Circle when she was almost digested and decided to eat a Swell Berry, like there wasn't perfectly good food in the Survival Bag Basil carried for the entire day! Basil was almost ready to strap the Princess to her back and just run the Bergan Town, just to avoid this!

Right now, Basil is chasing the Princess ball over hills. Basil was out of breath from all the running she had to do all day chasing after the Princess. Basil groaned as she spotted the forest below the cliff that the Princess rolled off of. Now the Princess was a ball of spider yarn about to be chewed up by spiders. Basil pulled out her Flash Nuts and jumped in for the rescue, again. Out of the corner of her eye as she fell, she saw the speck of black and grey that was following them.

Basil hopped from the Bounce Bushes to land beside the Princess and threw the Flash Nuts at the spiders' feet to startle them away and give more space. Basil was whipping her hair to keep the spiders at bay when Branch's hair pulled the Princess to safety. With her charge safe, Basil started to use more complex moves to sweep the spiders toward the other end of the area. Once she had them facing her alone, she whipped at them to back up toward the Hillgore's mouth. Basil panted as she watched the Hillgore sink back into the ground to rest.

Basil took a moment to get a breather. When she turned around to see how Branch was faring against the awaken Princess, she saw that it was only Branch in the clearing. As much as it warmed her heart that he waited for her, Basil ran up to him to get more information as to where the Princess went. Understanding the panicked look on Basil' face he waved her to follow him as they maneuvered through some stalks in time to hear the Princess' "plan". While Basil had a plan with finer details, she let the Princess create the goals of the journey.

Basil was exhausted. After helping clean off Branch's face of glitter, they continued their journey until night came. She didn't speak until they had made camp. She was setting up the Princess' tent and bed roll when she yawned and blinked her eyes of sleep. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Branch. She smiled before it dropped. Getting up any ways with Branch's help, she trudged over to her bed roll. It was about sunset and Branch had offer to take the first watch as the Princess explored the clearing. Laying down, Basil was almost to the sleep kingdom when she heard Branch mutter something.

"hm?"

Basil crack open an eye at Branch. He just sighed. Then he gave a small smirk.

"I haven't seen you this tired in years. Are you slacking in training?"

Basil huffed, but couldn't stop the smile. Then it dropped. She closed her eyes tiredly, but stayed awake.

"I guess you can say that, but then again you would be too in my position."

He gave a small quiet sarcastic laugh.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you for your turn."

Basil smirked and rolled over to sleep. She was nudged awake after what felt like minutes, but woke up less tired that she was earlier. Stretching her arms, Basil got up and moved over to a higher advantage point, giving Branch a small smile and the shoulder squeeze before going up. A few moments later after Basil seemingly disappeared; the Princess became restless in her tent. Basil glanced down to see the Princess drag her bed roll into the night air before trying to resettle.

Basil looked back at her surroundings, making sure that no predators came upon the camp. She heard the Princess shift some more before peeking to see the Princess saying goodnight to the pictures of her friends. Basil smiled. While professionally, Basil cannot be too friendly with the royals, Basil still liked the Princess for her kindness and optimism. Sometime Basil may think that what the Princess does is irrational and sometimes silly, but she has a good heart and her intentions are in the right place. To be honest, Basil was intimidated by the Princess' confidence in her right as the heir of the kingdom. Basil was the heir to the entire Knolls Guild that protects everyone, and she didn't have as much or the same confidence in herself as the Princess Poppy.

Basil was broken out of her watchful silence when she heard the Princess sing.

" _Stars shining bright above you~"_

Basil's eyes widen. She knew that song. It was a love song. Glancing down at the agitated Branch and disgruntled Princess Poppy, Basil was stunned at the implications of that song. Branch doesn't seem to recognize it. Quite honestly, Basil wasn't sure if it was for the picture of Creek or for Branch. A veil seemed to lift from Basil's eyes as she watched the two Trolls below her. There is was. The chemistry between those two was almost obvious. Basil watched in silence as the Princess decided to be sassy and sing for Branch one more time.

" _Hello darkness my old friend,_

" _I've come to talk with you again._

" _Because a vision is softly creeping,_

" _Left its seeds while I was sleeping,_

" _And the vision that was planted in my brain, still remains_

" _Within the sound, of silence"_

Then Branch proceeds to burn the guitar the Princess had somehow managed to pack. Basil had to muffle her snickers at the Princess' face when Branch went to lie down again. Okay, it wasn't nice to laugh, but it was kind of funny. Basil relaxed for moment before frowning again in sadness.

It looks like her chances have dropped.


End file.
